


E=mc²

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Чтобы пойти на свидание с мистером Старком Полли нужно всего лишь одно: немного помолчать.





	E=mc²

**Author's Note:**

> Гендерсвап; фемку Питера авторским произволом зовут Полли; пост!М4.

Полли спрыгнула с крыши базы Мстителей, на ходу натягивая на лицо маску. Обычно до города ее подбрасывал Хэппи или кто-нибудь из мстителей, но сегодня она ужасно спешила, поэтому почти летела, шагая паутиной по фонарным столбам и зданиям. По-хорошему Полли должна была спешить на занятия. На самом деле она торопилась скорее убраться с базы, так и не решив, чем займется потом. В университет не хотелось. К Нэду было нельзя, потому что в его комнате в общежитии днем можно было встретить только соседа-укурка, который считал Девочку-паука своим личным глюком. Полли малодушно надеялась, что в Нью-Йорке, как всегда, найдется занятие для юного супергероя.

Она надеялась на это весь день, болтаясь по всему городу на паутине, но, похоже, именно сегодня преступники решили взять выходной. Полли сидела на одной из любимых крыш и жевала прихваченную с базы булочку. Стеклянный Нью-Йорк, залитый рыжим закатом, напоминал о глянцево-красной броне, и Полли жмурилась, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. Еще полчаса, и она сможет рассказать все Нэду. Утром она дала себе зарок не думать о мистере Старке хотя бы несколько часов, и это даже почти удалось: Полли заглушила все свои мысли бормотанием «Не думать о мистере Старке, Паркер!»

Как только солнце полностью погрузилось в воду, окрасив ее кровавым румянцем, Полли снялась с крыши, ласточкой спрыгнув вниз. До общежития Нэда было три прыжка на паутине — целая вечность по меркам Полли, особенно после стольких часов молчания. 

Добравшись, Полли осторожно заглянула в окно: сосед Нэда как раз обувался — вечером и ночью его почти никогда не бывало в комнате. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Полли распахнула окно и запрыгнула внутрь.

— Черт! — выругался Нэд, вздрогнув от неожиданности. — У меня так сердце остановиться может!

— Да ладно, — отмахнулась Полли, стягивая с лица маску. — Слушай!

Она вспрыгнула на Нэдову кровать и села по-турецки.

— Слушай! 

Нэд важно кивнул и подъехал на стуле к кровати, устраиваясь напротив.

— Слушаю, — на его лице был виден интерес вперемешку с осознанием безысходности: сейчас Полли будет говорить. Много.

— Мистер Старк! — Полли не выдержала и вскочила. — Мистер Старк, он!..

— Ну конечно, — шепотом прокомментировал Нэд.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Полли принялась подпрыгивать на пружинистом матрасе. — Он сказал, что у нас будет свидание!

Нэд удивленно округлил глаза, затем медленно прищурился:

— Ты уверена, что он сказал именно это?

— Он сказал! — Полли подпрыгнула выше. — Он сказал! Сказал…

Она перевела дух. Сердце колотилось как бешеное и вовсе не из-за пары прыжков. Целый день она не думала о мистере Старке, целый день!

— Он сказал, — продолжила она, отбросив со лба непослушную челку, — что если я смогу неделю молча смотреть, как он пьет утренний кофе, то мы посмотрим вместе фильм!

— Полли… — лицо Нэда стало напоминать деревянную маску отчаяния.

— Свидание, я же говорю! — Полли снова принялась прыгать. Лишь бы только не пробить случайно головой потолок.

— Полли, — снова воззвал к ней Нэд, — но ты ведь не сможешь.

— Смогу! Я все смогу! 

Полли с головой захватила мечта о том, как она выберет фильм, самый наикрутейший фильм, какой только существует, как они будут смотреть его вместе, устроившись на диване. Интересно, мистер Старк пригласит ее в свои апартаменты? Попкорн приносить или можно положиться на ПЯТНИЦу? Что надеть? Она чуть сильнее оттолкнулась ногами и все-таки стукнулась макушкой о потолок.

— Полли! — Нэд вскочил, с ужасом глядя, как по потолку бежит тоненькая трещина.

— Прости, — она остановилась. — Нэд, что мне надеть?

Маска отчаяния на лице Нэда сменилась маской муки.

— Спроси ЭмДжей.

— ЭмДжей?

— Ладно, плохая идея, — кивнул Нэд обреченно. — Что-нибудь простое? И как ты собираешься молчать? Ты же не умеешь.

— Еще как умею, — возмутилась Полли. Она и правда умела — ходила же как-то на лекции, где нужно было только слушать и записывать. И хорошо ходила, в экзаменационный период ее конспекты постоянно пытались купить или украсть.

— Не рядом с ним, — фыркнул Нэд.

Он уже так давно слушал рассказы Полли о мистере Старке, что знал, пожалуй, все. И о нем, и о том, что с Полли происходит в его присутствии. Пару раз она приводила его в гости на базу — с великодушного разрешения мистера Старка за заслуги Нэда в битве со Стервятником — и Нэд видел все воочию. И потом рассказал ей. Так Полли узнала много нового: она ужасно много треплется, и мистеру Старку не всегда удается ее перебить, в основном она рассказывает мистеру Старку про мистера Старка, что со стороны выглядит весьма забавно. Мистер Старк, оказывается, смотрит на нее. Смотрит много и будто сам себя одергивает. Мистер Старк прикасается к ней — тронет плечо, подтолкнет в спину, запустив пальцы в длинные волосы на секунду, случайно коснется руки — и делает это куда чаще, чем с остальными жителями базы. Нэд так внимательно пялился на мистера Старка, что второе его посещение базы стало последним, как мистер Старк потом честно признался Полли.

После наблюдений Нэда Полли присмотрелась сама и с удивлением поняла, что он во всем прав. Она нравится мистеру Старку. По-настоящему нравится! Это окрыляло ее несколько недель, пока не стало ясно, что мистер Старк осознанно не идет дальше. Не мог же он не видеть, не слышать, что Полли влюблена в него. Совершенно точно не мог, потому что об этом знала вся база: Полли не раз слышала шутки на эту тему от остальных Мстителей, а Наташа с Брюсом и вовсе посмеивались над ними обоими в открытую. Лучше бы дали совет. Рядом с мистером Старком Полли не просто болтала — она совершенно терялась в ощущениях. Щеки горели от одного его взгляда, живот подводило, иногда даже колени слабели. Мистер Старк мог быть каким угодно: растрепанным и сонным, в простой майке и невзрачных спортивных штанах, собранным, закованным в дорогой костюм, как в доспехи, дурманяще пахнущий парфюмом. Он мог быть в очках и без, мог быть с трехдневной щетиной и темными синяками под глазами — после нескольких суток отшельничества в мастерской. В футболке AC/DC или вовсе без нее. Эффект был одинаковым. Каждый раз. И если это чувство было взаимным, значит ли это, что мистер Старк так же терялся рядом с ней? Смотрел и не знал, что сказать? Или наоборот — это же сам Тони Старк — знал, но останавливал себя. Полли хотелось узнать это наверняка. Хотелось понять его, приблизиться.

Но она не знала, как это сделать, что она может? В ней ведь нет ничего особенного, она просто влюбленная болтливая девчонка с суперсилой паука, а суперсилой в их мире уже никого не удивишь и особенно — мистера Старка. Нэд помогал ей как мог, он подсказал, что костюм Девочки-паука — оружие массового поражения сам по себе и на Нэда он, конечно, не действует, но Тони Старк же живой человек. Полли стала показываться мистеру Старку на глаза исключительно в костюме и, следуя совету Нэда, начала чаще посещать тренировочный зал. Там, к счастью, всегда было с кем подраться, и Полли совмещала приятное с полезным, приглашая то Стива, то Баки для спарринга. Ни разу Тони не зашел присоединиться, хотя однажды Полли показалось, что он стоит снаружи и наблюдает сквозь полупрозрачное стекло.

Она свешивалась с потолка на паутине перед мистером Старком так, что ее грудь оказывалась прямо перед его глазами. Мистер Старк отводил взгляд и как ни в чем не бывало спрашивал, как у Полли дела.

Паршиво у Полли дела, потому что кто-то уперся! Иногда мистер Старк ужасно ее бесил. Она злилась на его упрямство, у которого, по ее мнению, не было никаких причин. Она уже совершеннолетняя, четыре года как член команды Мстителей, даже учится хорошо и почти не прогуливает. Ну да, она ничего не знает о соблазнении, даже про то, что у нее есть грудь, которая нравится мужикам и наверняка нравится мистеру Старку, ей напомнил Нэд. Ну и что? Полли злилась на него, потом злилась на себя — за все сразу. А потом вспоминала, как мистер Старк утром улыбался ей уголками губ, спрятав нос в чашке кофе, и щеки снова заливало жаром. Полли кружила в бесконечном водовороте чувств и не видела, как ей выбраться из него.

Но сегодня произошло чудо. Мистер Старк прямым текстом пригласил ее посмотреть вместе фильм, он ведь знает, как она любит кино. Да, он прикрыл это очередной шуткой про ее болтливость, проворчал хриплым со сна голосом, что у него из-за нее гудит в ушах, но это же мистер Старк, он так общается. Это точно было приглашение на свидание! Полли висела вниз головой, медленно раскачиваясь на паутине. Нэд слушал ее, приложив ладонь ко лбу, и изредка кивал.

— Надень джинсы и футболку, — перебил он ее наконец. 

— А? — Полли спустилась на паутине пониже. — Футболку? Но какую?

— Ну… — Нэд нахмурился. — Мистер Старк должен оценить что-нибудь математическое… 

— Нэд, — Полли спустилась еще ниже, упираясь головой в кровать, — у меня почти все футболки такие.

— Я не матерюсь при девушках, — сокрушенно покачал головой Нэд.

— Нэд! — Полли отпустила паутину и плюхнулась на кровать, кувыкрнувшись через голову. — Пожалуйста!

Ее суперсекретный прием «Щенячьи глазки» действовал на Нэда безотказно. Может быть, нужно было применить его и на мистере Старке? Нэд глубоко вздохнул, явно борясь с собой.

— Ладно, — он сердито сложил руки на груди. — Надень, например, ту, с E=mc2. 

— Розовую? — прошептала Полли. — С _единорогом_?

— Не я ее покупал, — насупился Нэд.

Полли откинулась на кровать, разлегшись звездой, и потрясенно уставилась в потолок. Она, Тони Старк, розовая футболка с единорогом… 

— Нэд, а белье… Ты думаешь… — она замерла с открытым ртом, так и не закончив.

— Нет! — Нэд выставил руки в защитном жесте. — Нет! Изыди!

— М-м-м, — Полли спрятала лицо в подушку. — Белое к розовому, наверное, да?

Тишина.

— Нэд, эй! — Полли поднялась и увидела, что тот отъехал от нее на стуле и напоказ уставился в компьютер.

Она вскочила и подошла к нему, присела и устроила подбородок на краю стола, собираясь снова провернуть операцию «Щенячьи глазки», но Нэд бесцеремонно плюхнул ладонь ей на лицо, закрывая и лоб, и глаза целиком. Полли даже не замечала, что у него такие огромные руки.

— Отвали, — веско сказал он.

— Ладно, — пробормотала Полли, стряхивая с лица его руку. — А джинсы? Джинсы-то.

— Господи, — взмолился Нэд, возведя очи горе, — за что.

— Ну Нэ-эд, — Полли несильно толкнула его стул, отчего Нэд вместе с ним отъехал на полметра.

— Ну блин, — возмутился Нэд, подъезжая обратно. — Надень дырявые. Это сексуально. Я думаю.

Полли задумалась, воображая все это: она, единорог, пропагандирующий энергию покоя, дырки в джинсах, Тони Старк. И фильм, конечно, фильм. С этим было проще всего — Полли решила показать мистеру Старку «Меч короля Артура», потрясающий, динамичный, восхитительный фильм. Почти такой же восхитительный, как Тони Старк. Почти. 

— На, — Нэд сунул ей в руки стопку тетрадей.

— Что это?

— Конспекты с сегодняшних лекций, — пояснил Нэд, — ты же прогуляла. Спасла кого-нибудь?

— Нет, — Полли на секунду стало за себя очень стыдно. 

И не спасла никого, и лекции пропустила, вынудив Нэда заботиться о ней. Никакой пользы, а неудобства доставила. И даже с голубями булочкой не поделилась. Разве может она такая кому-то нравиться? Может быть, мистер Старк все же пошутил над ней?

— Эй, ну прекрати, — Нэд пихнул ее в плечо. — Все будет хорошо. Ты, главное, молчи теперь неделю.

— Ага… — Полли сунула тетрадки Нэда в рюкзак. — Только не уверена, что смогу.

Нэд вздохнул. Он всегда так вздыхал, когда у нее начиналось глубокое падение по синусоиде настроения — так он ее сам окрестил. 

Он поднялся, нависая над Полли во весь свой рост и ширину:

— Все, вали отсюда. Спать, — он замахал на нее руками, как машут, прогоняя птиц. — Кыш-кыш.

Полли послушно закинула рюкзак за спину и вспрыгнула на подоконник.

— Спасибо, Нэд.

Она махнула ему и шагнула в темноту, проваливаясь в пасть ночного Нью-Йорка. От полета все лишние мысли в голове растворились. Воздух, бьющий в лицо сильным потоком, будто оттачивал Полли, словно вода — камень. У нее была цель, теперь — четкая и ясная, а не размытая, как прежде. Теперь Полли не просто хотела мистера Старка, но и знала, как этого добиться, он сам ей сказал, за что ему большое спасибо. Она воспользуется своим шансом, ни за что его не упустит. Полли была уверена: то, что с ней происходит — это не простая юношеская влюбленность. Нет, ее чувство больше и значительней. Она вынашивала его годами, большую часть своей жизни, черт возьми. И даже сам Тони Старк не посмеет ей указывать, что это нечто мимолетное и скоро пройдет. Он, в общем-то, никогда ничего подобного не говорил — они вообще о таком не разговаривали. Но Полли не была глупой, представить его аргументы «против» оказалось не так уж сложно. Разница в возрасте, Полли слишком юна, еще недавно — Полли несовершеннолетняя, всегда — мистер Старк ее наставник. Глупости и пустые отмазки.

Полли кружила по городу, размышляя, куда отправиться ночевать — к тете Мэй или на базу Мстителей. К тете было ближе и проще: так Полли пропустит утренний кофе мистера Старка, а значит не подвергнет риску свои планы. С другой стороны, Полли и так удрала сегодня, услышав обещание мистера Старка. Уши будто вспыхнули огнем, она поняла, что не сможет промямлить сейчас ни одного слова, поэтому бросила недоеденный бутерброд и позорно сбежала с базы. Даже Нэду про это не рассказала, а ведь ему она все рассказывала, Полли вообще не умела хранить секреты.

Нужно было проявить себя, доказать мистеру Старку, что она готова принять его вызов, что она может справиться с собой. Вдруг это и вовсе проверка? Вероятно, мистер Старк не готов сразу афишировать такие отношения и хочет проверить, сможет ли Полли держать язык за зубами? Полли почувствовала, как на мысли «отношения» щеки опалило жаром. Хотелось уткнуться лицом в прохладную подушку. Полли повернула в сторону базы.

Когда она подлетала, в тренировочном зале горел свет. Можно было зайти сразу туда и присоединиться, Мстители любили тренироваться с Полли — из-за ее юркости и скорости спарринг всегда получался интересным. Она уже собралась было постучаться в окно: вообще-то так было не положено, но ПЯТНИЦА пускала ее на базу, через какую бы щель она ни полезла. Паук он паук и есть, пожал плечами Мистер Старк, когда Полли уточнила у него про протоколы безопасности базы, которые она явно нарушала с ПЯТНИЦей на пару.

Присев на отвесно расположенное окно, она вдруг осознала, что сил осталось ровно на то, чтобы добраться до своей комнаты, раздеться и упасть в кровать. Весь день она не делала ничего сложного или важного, но так сильно разволновалась из-за мистера Старка, что даже голова немного кружилась от усталости. А еще, пожалуй, оттого, что за целые сутки в желудке не было ничего, кроме булочки и двух кусков бутерброда.

Полли по окнам добралась до своего и постучала, давая ПЯТНИЦе сигнал, что ее нужно впустить. Был соблазн сделать крюк и проползти по окну мастерской мистера Старка, где тоже горел свет, но Полли переборола себя, чем была страшно горда. ПЯТНИЦА открыла окно после секундной задержки — наверное, сообщала мистеру Старку о том, кто прошел на базу, — и Полли устало ввалилась внутрь. С тех пор, как она стала регулярно ночевать на базе, прошло уже два года, и за это время она успела неплохо обустроить свою комнату. На прикроватном столике громоздилась коллекция лучших фигурок Железного человека. В книжном стеллаже половину занимали книги, в основном учебники, половину — остальная атрибутика. Там были маски, плакаты, значки, наклейки, перчатки, светящаяся флешка в виде реактора, коллекция брелков.

На отдельной полке лежал кусок настоящей брони Железного человека годичной давности: Полли подобрала его на поле битвы, в которой и она, и мистер Старк едва не погибли. Кусок брони она успела сунуть в потайной карман костюма, как раз убедившись, что мистер Старк ранен, но жив. Затем раздался взрыв… Полли встряхнула головой. Вспоминать тот момент было страшно, потому что у нее тогда не хватило сил и прыти утащить мистера Старка подальше. Кусок брони, чуть обугленный, испачканный кровью — то ли Полли, то ли мистера Старка, напоминал ей о ее слабости снова и снова, и она шла тренироваться в зал или в город. Шла в лабораторию, работать с Брюсом над паутиной, изучала с Нэдом скрытые настройки костюма. Чтобы в следующий раз точно спасти мистера Старка и никогда больше не сидеть у его больничной койки в ожидании чуда.

Полли скинула с себя костюм и распустила волосы, массируя макушку. Она сама не была уверена, зачем они ей такие длинные — в костюме явно было бы удобнее с короткими. Но она не решалась отрезать их, ведь именно такой ее впервые увидел мистер Старк, сидя с тетей Мэй в гостиной. Полли давным-давно прочитала историю про Самсона, воина, чья сила была в волосах, и когда ему их отрезали, он ослаб и был легко побежден врагами. Не то чтобы она действительно верила во что-то такое — паучьих сил было более чем достаточно, но и рука не поднималась взяться за ножницы добровольно.

Она упала лицом в подушку и тут же уснула, даже не накрывшись одеялом.

* * *

Утром следующего дня Полли ужасно пожалела о своем решении переночевать на базе. Она проснулась и, вместо того, чтобы потратить время на что-нибудь полезное, целых пятнадцать минут крутилась перед зеркалом, разглядывая, как на ней сидят джинсы и футболка. Мистер Старк видел ее в этой одежде миллион раз, но только после вчерашнего разговора с Нэдом Полли задумалась, а как это выглядит вообще? Точно ли стоит идти так на свидание?

— Самые бездарные пятнадцать минут твоей жизни, Паркер, — скривилась Полли в зеркало, осознав, что совершенно ничего в этом всем не понимает. Вот бы можно было просто спросить мистера Старка…

Она отправилась на кухню: ПЯТНИЦА любезно сообщила, что мистер Старк как раз готовит себе кофе. Самое время проявить себя. Полли кивнула сама себе и приложила ладонь к цифровой панели, открывая дверь.

Мистер Старк был… У Полли зашлось сердце. Мистер Старк был все тем же мистером Старком, что и обычно: художественная небрежность на голове, чуть отросшая щетина, слегка подернутая сединой, простая белая майка, темно-серые тренировочные штаны. Босые ноги. Босые ноги. Полли чувствовала себя шкалой, которую быстро снизу вверх заполнял жар.

«Молчи, только молчи», — понукала она себя, шагая к холодильнику. 

Руки будто сами собой выхватили из него салат, сыр и помидоры, а из хлебницы — мини-багет. Мистер Старк с тихим вздохом присел за стойку с дымящейся чашкой кофе. До этого момента Полли смутно надеялась, что он решит сразу уйти в мастерскую, но, будто специально, — а может и правда специально — он остался смотреть на ее сражение с гигантским бутербродом. Она разозлилась, вновь совершив головокружительный прыжок с вершины своей синусоиды настроения. Какого черта он сидит тут, как ни в чем не бывало, и смотрит на нее своими невозможными глазами с этими совершенно преступными длинными ресницами? Полли налила себе апельсинового сока и села прямо напротив него. Мистер Старк будто бы слегка улыбнулся — самыми уголками губ, и уткнулся в свою чашку, изредка поглядывая на нее. Полли остервенело жевала бутерброд. Прошла вечность.

— Что-то ты молчалива сегодня, Паучок, — наконец поддел ее мистер Старк. — Что-то случилось?

Полли запихала в рот остатки бутерброда — много остатков. Несексуально, зато надежно. Мистер Старк суперсексуально изогнул бровь:

— Что это значит? — он оглядел кухню и будто только что заметил за столом Барнса: — Барнс?

Барнс по-солдатски быстро ел овсянку, не обращая ни на что внимания. Мистер Старк досадливо хмыкнул и отпил кофе. Полли забыла как дышать, ожидая, что же ответит Барнс — спасет ее или все испортит? Неужели мистер Старк не помнит свое вчерашнее обещание?

— Она молчит, — доложил Барнс, ложкой выскоблив тарелку дочиста, — потому что ты пообещал ей кино, если она даст тебе в тишине выпить кофе.

— Но… — мистер Старк перевел удивленный взгляд с него на Полли и обратно.

— Похоже, тебе не хватает ее болтовни? — хмыкнул Барнс и подмигнул Полли. Подмигнул, точно-точно.

— Паучок? — мистер Старк выглядел по-настоящему огорошенным. — Я же пошутил.

Полли вскочила, рывком проглатывая бутерброд, которым набила щеки. Они подняла руку и зачем-то ткнула пальцем в мистера Старка. Теперь она чувствовала себя столбом гнева и возмущения. Пошутил он. Она не знала, что у нее сделалось с лицом, но, видимо, что-то красочное, потому что мистер Старк вдруг поднял руки и примирительно сказал: 

— Ладно, — он лучезарно улыбнулся. — Подловили. Я проверял, сможешь ли ты промолчать.

Барнс скептически фыркнул.

Полли залпом допила сок и пулей вылетела с кухни. На сегодня с нее было достаточно мистера Старка. Более чем. Разве что, может быть, можно будет заглянуть к нему вечером… Она забрала рюкзак из комнаты и отправилась на учебу. На эту неделю были удвоены лекции по физике для продвинутых студентов: подготовка к «Старк Экспо» шла полным ходом, и Полли надеялась, что занятия хоть немного ее отвлекут. Сама она не могла поучаствовать в Экспо, так как все еще числилась стажером «Старк Индастриз», но Нэд пригласил ее помочь ему с проектом, взамен согласившись выслушивать все про мистера Старк. Можно подумать, иначе бы он не стал.

К удивлению Полли, неделя пролетела быстро. Она дала себе обещание не пропустить ни одного утреннего кофе мистера Старка хотя бы из вредности: он явно не ожидал, что его шутка будет воспринята всерьез (хотя как он мог?), и Полли еще сильнее захотелось доказать ему, как он в ней ошибается. Пару раз они завтракали наедине, и это были два самых тяжелых утра — Полли даже не на кого было переключить внимание. Хотя бы на секунду. Она сидела и смотрела на мистера Старка, и ничего не могла с этим поделать: такова была цена молчания. Болтовня будто помогала ей рассеивать внимание — и свое, и мистера Старка, а так получалась невероятная, невыносимая концентрация. Полли слышала, как мистер Старк дышит, как бьется его сердце, как он прихлебывает кофе, затем глотает. Она видела каждую мелкую деталь — как кадык ходит по горлу вверх вниз, а губы мистера Старка влажно блестят, затем он быстрым движением их облизывает и снова утыкается в чашку. Во всей кухне не было ничего, на что Полли могла бы хоть на минуточку отвлечься. Мистер Старк отлично видел, что она смотрит, нет, по-настоящему пялится, но ничего не делал и даже не комментировал — только смотрел в ответ и иногда едва заметно улыбался. Полли не знала, что это значит, но была благодарна ему за молчание. Иначе она бы не вынесла.

Вечерами и днями, во время работы над проектом к «Старк Экспо», она обсуждала все с Нэдом. Тот мученически кивал, но стойко выслушивал ее и отвечал, когда она, наконец, прерывалась, чтобы вздохнуть. Полли казалось, чем дольше она молчит, тем больше ей нужно болтать после, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить напряжение. Невысказанные слова, мысли, страхи просто копились в ней, вставали комом в горле и выскакивали, словно пробка из шампанского, при первой же возможности. То, что Барнс ей помог, значит, что Мстители ее поддерживают? Или они знают что-то, что не известно ей? Молчание мистера Старка в те дни наедине значит, что он желает ее победы? Или это какая-то изощренная манипуляция? Или он простудился и просто не мог разговаривать? Точно ли ей следует надеть ту футболку? «Меч короля Артура» — потрясающий фильм, но вдруг все-таки нужно выбрать что-то другое? Полли забывалась и лезла на стену университетской лаборатории. Нэд цыкал на нее, махал руками, призывал к порядку, но какой тут мог быть порядок?!

В последнее утро Полли проснулась ни свет, ни заря и не смогла уснуть обратно. Она встала где-то за час до нужного времени и собиралась на завтрак, как на войну. Покрепче собрала волосы в хвост, выбрала черную, мрачную футболку с принтом модели атома палладия, в рюкзак вместе с учебниками и костюмом Девочки-паука сунула тот самый кусок брони Железного человека. Он достался ей нечестно, был почти что краденым — хотя мистер Старк наверняка знал, что он находится у нее, он напоминал о страшном моменте и страшных двух неделях после, но при этом сближал ее с мистером Старком как ничто другое. Она аккуратно завернула его в футболку с изображением Железного человека, которую поклялась никогда не надевать, и спрятала во внутреннем кармане рюкзака.

На кухне, к счастью, кроме мистера Старка сидели Брюс и Наташа. Полли облегченно выдохнула. С одной стороны, это значило, что мистер Старк молчать не будет, с другой стороны, Наташа была благосклонна к ней, а с Брюсом они и вовсе провели немало часов бок о бок в лаборатории. Полли кивнула всем сразу и по обыкновению принялась готовить гигантский бутерброд, чувствуя между лопаток обжигающий взгляд мистера Старка. «Сейчас что-то будет», — предупредила она себя, передергивая плечами. Она закончила с бутербродом и села — уже привычно — напротив мистера Старка. Тот довольно ухмыльнулся и оглядел свою публику.

— Ну что, Паучок, последнее утро, да? — сказал он как будто даже одобрительно.

Полли кивнула, откусив сразу побольше. Сердце заколотилось в самой глотке от мысли, что мистер Старк, как и она, считал дни.

— Тяжело было? — не остановился он.

Полли снова кивнула, с немой мольбой оборачиваясь к Наташе с Брюсом. Ей хотелось выплюнуть бутерброд и срочно рассказать мистеру Старку про мистера Старка — каким он был все эти дни мучительного молчания. Но она могла только нервно стучать ступней по ножке стула.

— Что, Тони, пытаешься избежать расплаты? — хмыкнула Наташа, не глядя отпивая сок из стакана Брюса.

Полли посмотрела на них с Брюсом с завистью: ей хотелось так же.

— Всего лишь навсего кино, — отмахнулся мистер Старк, пряча лицо в чашке. Полли показалось, что прячет он хитрую, лисью улыбку.

— Всего лишь навсего настоящее свидание, — подначила его Наташа. — Прямо как у взрослых, Тони.

— Это кого ты сейчас ребенком назвала?

Полли зажмурилась. Все это было слишком для нее. Совершенно точно слишком. Она уже приготовилась выметаться с кухни, чтобы срочно натянуть костюм, втянуть сопли и отправиться в город кого-нибудь спасать и кого-нибудь бить. То есть, не насмерть, конечно, и, конечно, Полли обязательно оставит полиции записку. Но немного подраться еще никому не вредило. Не слишком сильно во всяком случае. 

— Тебя, конечно, — Наташа, судя по голосу, просто сияла.

Мистер Старк досадливо фыркнул, но, на удивление, не стал отвечать. Впрочем, его перепалки с Наташей всегда были короткими — он быстро понимал, что борьба бесполезна. Полли осторожно открыла глаза. Мистер Старк все так же прятал нос в чашке, и щеки у него были румяными — совсем чуть-чуть, но Полли все видела и все слышала: сердце его тоже немного ускорило ритм. Он поднял на нее глаза и посмотрел очень внимательно. Так он смотрел в самую первую их встречу, когда Полли запустила в него паутиной, лишь бы он не сдал ее секрет тете Мэй.

— Свидание, да? — спросил он серьезно. Словно только сейчас осознал положение дел. 

Полли кивнула, постаравшись сделать максимально спокойное и желательно не красное лицо. Последнее явно не вышло, по ощущениям румянец от ключиц и до самого лба пылал не хуже Великого лондонского пожара. Мистер Старк кивнул тоже и одним глотком допил свой кофе.

— Все! — оповестил он. — Ты победила.

Полли вытаращилась на него, не решаясь в самом деле открыть рот и издать хотя бы звук. Поверить в это «все» после стольких мучений не получалось.

— Я серьезно, — мистер Старк показал ей свою опустошенную чашку.

— Да, — все-таки пробормотала Полли. Ей казалось, что весь ее былой запал из нее вычерпали большой ложкой.

— Ну что, — мистер Старк был по обыкновению бодр и инициативен. Полли была в ступоре, но никакой ступор — да вообще ничто в мире — не мог помешать ей восхищаться мистером Старком и влюбляться в него все сильнее с каждой секундой. — Когда? Сегодня вечером?

— Да, — Полли отложила бутерброд. Кажется, она не сможет смотреть на бутерброды, сэндвичи, бургеры и бейглы ближайший месяц.

— К тебе или ко мне? — он улыбался. Радостно. Полли хотелось спрятаться от этой улыбки только из-за того, что она не могла коснуться ее. — Шучу. Ко мне.

— Мистер Старк, — она на самом деле не знала, что ему сказать, в ушах стучала кровь, заглушая мысли. Но хотелось просто произнести это «мистер Старк».

— Восемь… Нет, девять вечера, — он взмахнул руками, словно дирижер огромного оркестра, — ПЯТНИЦА, занеси в график, паучок, где я живу, ты знаешь. Фильм?

— «Меч короля Артура», — это Полли смогла бы сказать, даже находясь в коме.

— Не смотрел, — честно признался мистер Старк. — Хороший фильм?

— Увидите, — Полли нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. 

Она могла сомневаться в себе сколько угодно, но Гай Ричи был Гай Ричи. Он ее точно не подведет.

— Заметано, — кивнул мистер Старк и подорвался с кухни, словно захваченный какой-то новой, еще не проверенной идеей.

Полли выдохнула, ощущая себя воздушным шариком, из которого выпустили воздух.

— Ты молодец, — ободрила ее Наташа.

— Ага… 

Полли нужно было немного полетать, прийти в себя, все-таки кого-нибудь спасти и кого-нибудь побить, затем — самое главное — вовремя добраться до Нэда, чтобы пережить панику вместе с ним. Часть одежды Полли так и осталась у тети Мэй, поэтому после Нэда нужно будет сгонять домой, чтобы переодеться, а потом. Потом у нее свидание с Тони Старком. Господи, не может этого быть.

Полли выскочила из кухни вслед за мистером Старком. Она торопливо надела костюм Девочки-паука, подхватила рюкзак и отправилась в город — нести справедливость и наносить правосудие. Один день в лаборатории Нэд прекрасно переживет без нее. Скорее уж с удовольствием, поправила себя Полли.

Она весь день металась по городу, возвращая старушкам сумочки и кошельки — ротозеям-туристам. Такая мелкая работа в самом начале пути ее ужасно раздражала: хотелось дел посерьезнее. Спасать мир от пришельцев, драться с богами, отбирать у Капитана Америки его щит, сражаться с гигантским Человеком-муравьем. Рассыпаться в пыль на руках у мистера Старка и затем воскреснуть… Ну, это, пожалуй, было слишком. Затем, уже сильно после истории с Таносом, Полли полюбились простые и понятные дела. Когда ясно, кто вор и негодяй, а кто — пострадавший. Кого спасать, а кого наказывать. Иногда ей даже хотелось взять перерыв в миссиях Мстителей, чтобы заняться патрулированием улиц. Носить с собой, как в старые добрые времена, маркер и упаковку клейких стикеров. Потому в этот день она болтала с прохожими, не задумываясь (наконец-то!), что несет, давала автографы, фотографировалась, совершенно забывшись. Паника из-за приближающегося вечера подступала к горлу, словно тошнота, и Полли ускорялась, бежала быстрее, летела быстрее, гоняла сенсоры костюма, лишь бы заметить новую цель для спасения.

К Нэду она добралась, как ни старалась, раньше времени и целый час сидела на крыше общежития, высматривая его макушку в толпе на улице. Она бы подождала в комнате, но сосед хоть и был укуренный, а рисковать — тем более теперь — не хотелось. 

Нэд зашел в комнату и принялся расталкивать соседа. Полли сидела на стене у самого окна так, чтобы ее не было видно изнутри, и слушала, как Нэд пытается втолковать соседу, что к нему вот-вот придут, и требуется приватность. Он знал, какой сегодня день. Полли улыбнулась сама себе. Иногда она не понимала, за какие заслуги ей достался такой хороший друг.

Сосед вывалился из комнаты, и она сразу же запрыгнула в окно, на ходу стаскивая маску. 

— Привет, — почему-то шепотом поздоровалась она.

— Как дела? — осторожно спросил Нэд, будто не решаясь присесть. 

Неужели думал, что ему придется отпаивать Полли успокоительным или носить ей платочки? Полли плюхнулась на кровать, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что она в отличном состоянии. Просто чудесном. Лучше некуда!

— Я смогла, — гордо заявила она.

— Так, — Нэд, судя по выражению лица, производил в уме какие-то сложные математические расчеты. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Не знаю, — честно призналась Полли. Гонка по городу отвлекла ее, и теперь, в спокойной обстановке, паника выглянула откуда-то из нутра, вытянула когтистые руки, пытаясь схватить Полли за горло.

— Так, — повторил Нэд. — Ты знаешь, что надеть, верно?

— Да, — это ни проговаривали едва не каждый день, каждый раз убеждаясь, что да, выбор хороший.

— Во сколько, ты знаешь?

— В девять, — Полли вдруг поняла, что не может дышать — только совсем слегка, урывками, словно воруя воздух. Полной грудью вдохнуть не получалось.

— У тебя есть час.

— Час? — тупо переспросила Полли. 

До нее начало доходить. Опять. Час. Через час у Полли Паркер и Тони Старка свидание в его апартаментах. Она наденет модные драные джинсы и розовую футболку с единорогом и формулой энергии покоя. Они будут смотреть фильм про короля Артура. Они будут… Она зажмурилась.

— Так, спокойно, — Нэд положил руки ей на плечи и ощутимо встряхнул. — У меня есть ромашка, хочешь, заварю?

— Ромашка? — Полли захлопала глазами.

— А я вот выпью, — проворчал Нэд, залезая в ящичек над столом. — Сколько тебе до тети отсюда?

— Пятнадцать минут, — Полли учуяла запах ромашки, и ей показалось, что чем-то похожим иногда пахнет от мистера Старка. Это неожиданно ее успокоило. — Оттуда до базы тоже пятнадцать.

— Итого…

— Я умею считать, Нэд, — к Полли начал возвращаться боевой дух. Синусоида пошла на возрастание.

Тот хмыкнул, наливая кипяток в заварочный чайничек. Ромашкой потянуло сильнее, и Полли успокоилась окончательно. Страх все испортить притаился в ней, будто испугавшись травяных паров.

— Спасибо.

Она вдруг кое-что вспомнила и полезла в рюкзак.

— Держи, — она протянула ему исписанную упаковку клейких стикеров.

— Что это? — Нэд принялся разглядывать записи, и брови его медленно поползли вверх.

— Я подумала над твоим проектом, больше не на чем было записать, — Полли самодовольно улыбнулась и пару раз подпрыгнула на кровати.

— Потолок! — взвыл Нэд.

— Я помню, — Полли выстрелила паутиной и повисла вниз головой, слегка качнулась. — Ну как?

— Класс, — прошептал Нэд. — Спасибо. Я, я…

— Давай, проверь все, — Полли спрыгнула на кровать, — мне пора.

Ей хотелось успеть переодеться, пока настроение не пошло обратно на понижение.

— Да-да, — Нэд уже был не здесь, закопавшись в свои записи и записки Полли. 

Она без приключений добралась до дома и залезла сразу к себе в комнату, чтобы не тревожить тетю. Та не ждала ее раньше следующей недели — Полли предупредила, что якобы будет готовиться на базе к Старк Экспо, и, как стажеру самого мистера Старка, ей нельзя облажаться. Одежду — футболку и узкие светлые джинсы — Полли приготовила еще пару дней назад, и она ждала ее на кровати. Оставалось только одеться, причесаться, хотя ничего кроме простого высокого хвоста в арсенале Полли не было, и, возможно, попытаться накрасить ресницы… 

Полли критически осмотрела себя в зеркале и, как и всегда, не увидела решительно ничего примечательного. И мистера Старка никак не спросить, как она выглядит. Поверх одежды она натянула костюм и отправилась на базу. Рюкзак, вместе с осколком брони Железного человека, остался лежать в комнате. Полли надеялась, что сегодня у нее появится что-то получше перепачканного куска металла. Очень надеялась.

Пока она добиралась, боевой настрой медленно сменялся смущением, щемящим ожиданием и страхом. Но страх этот был почему-то скорее приятным. Полли спешила не в пасть крокодила, она спешила к мистеру Старку… Одной этой мысли сейчас хватало, чтобы колени ослабели — даже в полете.

Можно было забраться к себе в комнату, там переодеться и прийти по-человечески — постучав в дверь пентхауса. Полли по-человечески не хотела. Она хотела по-своему. Она знала, где в пентхаусе мистера Старка находится гостиная, и приземлилась на окно, перед которым стоял огромный, роскошный диван. Постучала, и ПЯТНИЦА после секундной заминки ее впустила. Полли впрыгнула внутрь и, конечно, мистер Старк уже ее ждал. Он тоже не стал одеваться по-особенному, но особенным был он сам, его взгляд, его мягкая, лисья улыбка.

Полли стянула маску и тряхнула головой, высвобождая волосы из-за ворота. Она уже занесла руку над эмблемой паука на груди, как мистер Старк резко взмахнул рукой:

— Стоп!

Полли остановилась, будто она была не человеком, а кем-то вроде ПЯТНИЦы или ДЖАРВИСа.

Мистер Старк, убедившись, что она не двигается, отошел к бару и налил себе мартини, закинул в бокал пару оливок.

— Почему не виски? — зачем-то спросила она.

— Потому что мне надо выпить, но напиваться я не хочу, — мистер Старк внимательно на нее посмотрел, будто пытаясь просканировать ее костюм насквозь.

«Он что, решил, что я там… Да быть того не может», — отмахнулась сама от себя Полли и наконец нажала на паука. Костюм резко растянулся и сразу же сполз с плеч. Мистер Старк, кажется, подавился оливкой, увидев под костюмом футболку. Полли невозмутимо выпуталась из костюма — разве что дополнительных кроссовок на ней не было. Голые ступни приятно обняло пушистым ковром. Полли оглядела мистера Старка еще раз — он и сам был босиком.

— Тебе что-нибудь налить? — опомнился он. — Мартини? Виски?

— Колу, — улыбнулась Полли. 

Так он с ней еще не разговаривал. Обычно «Паучок сделай то, паучок, не делай это, паучок, будь лучше меня, паучок, помолчи»… 

Мистер Старк приглашающе махнул на диван, вторым взмахом вызывая над ним большой экран, на котором застыли начальные титры «Меча короля Артура». Полли послушно уселась на диван, на столике перед ним стояло ведро попкорна и запечатанная бутылка виски, с виду ужасно дорогая. Мистер Старк присел рядом — не слишком близко, но и не очень далеко, — убрал со столика виски, заменив его бутылкой колы и двумя высокими стаканами.

— Составлю тебе компанию, — пояснил он.

«Он не хочет напиваться, — мозг Полли против ее воли генерировал одну паническую мысль за другой, — это значит… Что?»

Она схватила ведро попкорна и поставила себе на колени, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.

— Нет, — мистер Старк покачал головой, — так дело не пойдет.

Он отобрал ведро, поставив его на пол между ними. Полли удивленно посмотрела на мистера Старка.

— Ты надела дырявые штаны, чтобы закрыть голые коленки ведром? — он посмотрел на нее не менее удивленным взглядом. — Серьезно?

Полли вспыхнула. Она думала об эти джинсах как о дани моде и никак не думала о том, что это будет означать голые колени. Она решительно схватила ведро и вернула его на столик. И придвинулась к мистеру Старку вплотную. У них свидание, черт возьми. А у нее голые колени! Мистер Старк довольно хмыкнул и закинул руку на спинку дивана — почти приобняв Полли за плечи.

— ПЯТНИЦА, запускай, — скомандовал он негромко.

Начало фильма было как нырок на глубину. Полли затаила дыхание, хотя знала, что на тринадцатой минуте она уже точно не сможет дышать. Музыка, сливавшаяся в бешеную динамику с видеорядом в этот момент фильма раз за разом — сколько бы Полли ни пересматривала этот фильм, — совершенно вышибала из нее дух. Она замирала перед экраном словно змея, загипнотизированная флейтой. Ей ужасно хотелось узнать, какова будет реакция мистера Старка. Для этого ей совсем не нужно было смотреть на него — биение сердца рассказывало намного больше, чем выражение лица.

До самой развязки сюжета она сидела, словно пригвожденная к месту — фильмом и стуком сердца мистера Старка. Звуком его дыхания. У нее было столько шансов сделать все происходящее чуть более похожим на свидание — они могли сталкиваться руками в ведре попкорна, можно было сделать объятия чуть более похожими на объятия, можно было поставить фильм на паузу и обсудить его. Все эти шансы Полли бездарно упустила, приговорив себя с самого начала: нужно было выбрать фильм, от которого у нее не выключается голова. Хотя это означало бы выбрать для мистера Старка заведомо не самый лучший фильм. Полли тряхнула волосами.

— Эй, — голос мистера Старка был хриплым, — наверное, из-за долгого молчания и сладкой колы.

Полли перевела на него взгляд.

— Вот эта штука, — он, не касаясь, ткнул пальцем ей в грудь, — очень дельная.

Полли вытаращилась на него, не веря в происходящее. Это так миллиардер, филантроп и плейбой очаровывает женщин?!

— Формула, — правильно истолковал ее замешательство мистер Старк.

— А-а-а, — Полли облегченно выдохнула.

— За ней стоит целая философия, — поучительно заметил он. — Знаешь какая?

— Какая?

— Что если ты не двигаешься и не болтаешь, это не значит, что тебя не замечают, — мистер Старк мягко улыбнулся. — Смекаешь?

Полли вдруг заметила, что все это время притопывала ногой. Кажется, весь фильм. Она насилу остановилась. Взгляд мистера Старка, в полумраке ставший как будто теплее, гипнотизировал ее не хуже фильма.

— Да, — кивнул он, — замри.

Она послушно замерла, и тогда он потянулся к ней и поцеловал. На экране воцарившийся Артур унижал варваров. 

Мистер Старк… Нет, Тони. Тони целовался осторожно, мягко прихватывая губами ее губы, толкался языком между них, и Полли таяла от ощущений, от запахов, от того, как он близко, от того, что он наконец с ней, а не где-то там. Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы, как давно хотела, взъерошила волосы на затылке, и Тони приник к ней сильнее. Сердце его застучало быстрее, и в какой-то момент Полли просто перестала его слышать, совершенно забывшись.

Они оторвались друг от друга и замерли. Полли показалось, как будто только что — именно сейчас, а не четыре года назад — у них произошло знакомство. Они представились друг другу, и теперь нужно что-то делать дальше. Что?

— Что дальше? — спросила она. 

В голове у нее сделалось тихо и пусто. Хотелось перевести дух.

— Досмотрим фильм, — решительно ответил Тони, будто смаргивая пелену с глаз.

— Фильм? — Полли ткнула пальцем в экран, по которому торопливо скользили титры.

— Фильм, — кивнул Тони. — Если ты думаешь, что мне не нужно тоже прийти в себя, ты ошибаешься.

И он вновь перевел остекленевший взгляд на экран. Полли последовала его примеру. В мыслях все медленно, но верно вставало на свои места, на смену пустоте и тишине пришло простое, приятное спокойствие. Тони уже открыто обнял ее за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе, и Полли расслабилась, проваливаясь в счастливую дрему.


End file.
